Jesus Take the Wheel
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: For Jaylahearts HOA ONESHOTDAY #2
1. Chapter 1

_**This is for HOA One-Shot Day! Please enjoy!**_

_**Disclameter-thingie: I do NOT own House of anubis. Or the song Jesus Take the Wheel By: Carrie Underwood. Please lisen to the song because I'm not aloud to put the lyrics on here.**_Nina Rutter was driving her car to her grandmothers house. The bad thing was she was driving a car on a ice filled road in Cincinnati on Christmas Eve. The olny good thing is in this suation it that her baby is sleeping in her carseat in the backseat.

_Only fifty miles! _Nina throught as she passed a road sine. She just wanted to get their, have dinner and go to bed! See before she left her and Fabian was having a fight, which seemed like the 200th one they had that month! So she was running low on faith- Bing- and gasoline.

Of corse she was thinking about what was going on in her life, whuch means she was'nt paying attention to how fast she was going. She hit a s blsck sheet of glass and went spinning.

She saw her and her babbies lives flash before her eyes. She wanted to cry, because of how scared she was, But instead she threw her hands in the air . . .

Nina said," Jesus, Please take the wheel! I don't know what to do! Just take the wheel from my hands and keep my baby safe! I can't do this one on my own! Please give my one more chance! Just take the wheel!"

All Nina remembered what how cold it was when the car stoped spinning at the shoulder. She remembered crying when she looked back and saw her babygirl sleeping.

_I know I've have'nt done this for a long time. But I just wanted to say," I'm sorry for the way I've been living my life. I know Fabian and I are not ment to be with each out. I promice I'll change. SO from now on, I'm going to lisen to my self! And well you also._

"I don't want to feel this helpless feeling anymore, Fabian! I'm flinging for a divorice!" Nina told Fabian when she got home from her grandmother's house.

"Really? If you file for divorcie, where are you going to stay? How are you going to pay the bills? How are you going to watch Angie?" Fabian shot back.

"One moment. . . . Amber? Hey it's me, Nina. Yes I just told Fabian I'm flining for divorice. . . . YEa I need some where to stay. You'll let me stay with you thank you! Okay I'll talk to you later! Pick me and Angie up at 8. Okay bye!"

"Fine. But don't expect me to take you back!"

_Yea, I probabily just runend that song. Sorry if I messes it up! Not really good with song-fic's! Please review!_


	2. Fixed spelling and grammar

_**This is for HOA One-Shot Day! Please enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer**_**: I do NOT own House of Anubis. Or the song Jesus Take the Wheel By: Carrie Underwood. Please listen to the song because I'm not aloud to put the lyrics on here.**_

Nina Rutter was driving her car to her grandmothers house. The bad thing was she was driving a car on a ice filled road in Cincinnati on Christmas Eve. The only good thing is in this situation it that her baby is sleeping in her car seat in the backseat.

_Only fifty miles! _Nina thought as she passed a road sine. She just wanted to get their, have dinner and go to bed! See before she left her and Fabian was having a fight, which seemed like the 200th one they had that month! So she was running low on faith- Bing- and gasoline.

Of corse she was thinking about what was going on in her life, which means she wasn't paying attention to how fast she was going. She hit a s black sheet of glass and went spinning.

She saw her and her babies lives flash before her eyes. She wanted to cry, because of how scared she was, But instead she threw her hands in the air . . .

Nina said," Jesus, Please take the wheel! I don't know what to do! Just take the wheel from my hands and keep my baby safe! I can't do this one on my own! Please give my one more chance! Just take the wheel!"

All Nina remembered what how cold it was when the car stopped spinning at the shoulder. She remembered crying when she looked back and saw her BabyGirl sleeping.

_I know I've haven't done this for a long time. But I just wanted to say," I'm sorry for the way I've been living my life. I know Fabian and I are not meant to be with each out. I promise I'll change. SO from now on, I'm going to listen to my self! And well you also._

"I don't want to feel this helpless feeling anymore, Fabian! I'm flinging for a divorce!" Nina told Fabian when she got home from her grandmother's house.

"Really? If you file for divorce, where are you going to stay? How are you going to pay the bills? How are you going to watch Angie?" Fabian shot back.

"One moment. . . . Amber? Hey it's me, Nina. Yes I just told Fabian I'm flinging for divorce. . . . Ya I need some where to stay. You'll let me stay with you thank you! Okay I'll talk to you later! Pick me and Angie up at 8. Okay bye!"

"Fine. But don't expect me to take you back!" Fabian yelled as Nina slammed her bed room door.

_Yea, I probably just ruined that song. Sorry if I messes it up! Not really good with song-fics! Please review!_

_**Th**__**is chapter has been grammar/spell corrected. I wanted to repost this so people know that I'm not such an idiot on grammar/spelling. Please enjoy :) **_


End file.
